Finding a particular digital video clip saved in mass storage and loaded in memory containing multiple video files is difficult. The difficulty is made worse by multiple video clips that are often captured in a single video file. To find a particular video clip, a user may have to open multiple video files and view all, or a portion of, each video to find a particular clip. Such an approach is time consuming and may cause the user to give up the search for the desired video clip before it is found. As a result, productivity may decrease and the overall user experience may be frustrating.